My Hero Academia
For detailed information about this series, visit the My Hero Academia Wiki. Summary My Hero Academia (僕のヒーローアカデミア, Boku no Hīrō Academia) is a manga written and illustrated by Kōhei Horikoshi and is published in Weekly Shonen Jump. The first chapter was published on July 7, 2014 in issue 32 of Weekly Shonen Jump. The manga is very Westernized, having a similar style to American Comics. It also breaks away from the cliché Shounen main protagonist as being very powerful and wild from the start. Plot People are not born equal, a realization that 4-year old Izuku Midoriya faced when bullied by his classmates who had unique special powers. Izuku was one of the rare cases where he was born with absolutely no unique powers. This did not stop Izuku from pursuing his dream, a dream of becoming a great hero like the legendary All Might. To become the great hero he hopelessly wants to become, he now will join the ranks of one of the highest rated "Hero Academies" in the country: U.A. High School. With the help of his idol All Might, will he be able to claim the ranks and become a true hero? Power of the Verse As of now the verse isn't very powerful, but it is a young series with much yet to be revealed. The universe does have many super-powered heroes/villains with crazy "Quirk" abilities (supernatural genetic mutations), but most of the strong ones usually have a sound weakness. The top tiers in the setting, All Might and All For One, are City busters that can move at Hypersonic+ speeds. The majority of combatants in this universe possess Building level physical strength and have access to one or two special abilities that can increase their damage output. Due to the diverse and atypical nature of Quirks, most fights are equal part contest of strength and part battle of wits to trap the opponent into being hit by the Quirk. Calculations * [[User blog:Therefir/My Hero Academia - Funny Explosion|'Mei Hatsume's Durability']] - Wall level: Scales to the weakest students. * [[User blog:Therefir/My Hero Academia: Stun Grenade|'Fumikage Tokoyami's Durability']] - Small Building level+: Scales to most of the students. * [[User blog:Therefir/My Hero Academia: Villain Bots|'Villain Bots' Durability']] - Building level: Scales to anyone who has managed to destroy them. * [[User blog:Therefir/My Hero Academia: Grenadier Bracers|'Katsuki Bakugou's Attack Potency "U.A. Beginnings Saga"']] - Building level: Scales to strong students. * [[User blog:Therefir/My Hero Academia: Final Explosion|'Katsuki Bakugou's Attack Potency "Rise of Villains Saga"']] - Building level+: Scales to the strongest students. * [[User blog:Therefir/My Hero Academia: Spears and Shields|'Fat Gum's Spear Attack Potency']] - Building level+: Scales to Rappa and anyone comparable. * [[User blog:Therefir/My Hero Academia: Tremoring Earth|'Yo Shindo's Attack Potency']] - City Block level: Scales to 100% Izuku and anyone comparable. * [[User blog:Therefir/My Hero Academia: Detroit Smash|'All Might's Attack Potency']] - City level: Scales to the top tiers. * [[User blog:Therefir/My Hero Academia: Aizawa's Movement Speed|'Shouta Aizawa's Movement Speed']] - Transonic: Scales to the movement speed of powerful Pro Heroes. * [[User blog:Therefir/My Hero Academia: Todoroki's Ice Speed|'Shouto Todoroki's Attack Speed']] - Supersonic: Scales to anyone who has reacted to his ice attacks. * [[User blog:Therefir/My Hero Academia: Recipro Burst|'Tenya Iida's Recipro Burst Speed']] - Hypersonic+: Scales to the top tiers. * [[User blog:Therefir/My Hero Academia: 5% Detroit Smash|'Izuku Midoriya's 5% Lifting Strength']] - Class 5: Scales to strong students. * [[User blog:Therefir/My Hero Academia: Manchester Smash|'Izuku Midoriya's 20% Lifting Strength']] - Class 25: Scales to the high tiers. * [[User blog:Antoniofer/Kick-to-Air (My Hero Academia)|'Izuku Midoriya's 100% Lifting Strength']] - Class M: Scales to the top tiers. Supporters / Opponents of the Verse Supporters * Hop Hoppington-Hoppenhiemer * Hst master * Reppuzan * Battlemania * Hizamaru * ManlySpirit * JCQ220 * Magi Hussie * Celestial Pegasus * GreatestSin * Nedoiko * ZachariahB * Therefir * CoreOfimBalance(COB) * Gemmysaur * Grudgeman1706 * Dragonmasterxyz * Elione-chan * OishiLover75 * ManlySpirit * CrossverseCrisis * TISSG7Redgrave * Shadowbokunohero * SheevShezarrine * grinderkiller1 * SuperKamiNappa * ZeedMillenniummon89 * Jinx666 * DanFlsamual21 * Liger686 * PronageGaming * Damage3245 * VersusJunkie54 * Andytrenom * DreamcrosserSquad * FrostMouse0 * Sheihou * Nico-v11 * Edwellken * Arrogant Schmuck * CCMac27 * DemonGodMitchAubin * Nedge1000 * Qliphoth Bacikal Opponents Neutral * Iapitus The Impaler Characters Heroes-in-Training |-|First Year= Dek.png|'Izuku Midoriya'|link=Izuku Midoriya Ochak.png|'Ochako Uraraka'|link=Ochako Uraraka Teny.jpg|'Tenya Iida'|link=Tenya Iida Tsuyu Image.jpg|'Tsuyu Asui'|link=Tsuyu Asui Kats.jpg|'Katsuki Bakugou'|link=Katsuki Bakugou Eij.png|'Eijirou Kirishima'|link=Eijirou Kirishima Sho.jpg|'Shouto Todoroki'|link=Shouto Todoroki Tokoyami.png|'Fumikage Tokoyami'|link=Fumikage Tokoyami Yaoyorozu-momo.jpg|'Momo Yaoyorozu'|link=Momo Yaoyorozu Kyoka Image.jpg|'Kyoka Jiro'|link=Kyoka Jiro Mina_Ashido.jpg|'Mina Ashido'|link=Mina Ashido Denk.png|'Denki Kaminari'|link=Denki Kaminari Yuu-0.jpg|'Yuga Aoyama'|link=Yuga Aoyama Mino.jpg|'Minoru Mineta'|link=Minoru Mineta Mezo_Shoji.jpg|'Mezo Shouji'|link=Mezo Shouji Itsuka Kendou.jpg|'Itsuka Kendou'|link=Itsuka Kendou Tets.jpg|'Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu'|link=Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu Hitoshi Shinso Image.png|'Hitoshi Shinsou'|link=Hitoshi Shinsou Ibara Shiozaki Image.png|'Ibara Shiozaki'|link=Ibara Shiozaki Neito Monoma Image.png|'Neito Monoma'|link=Neito Monoma Shishida.png|'Jurota Shishida'|link=Jurota Shishida Hatsume_Mei.png|'Mei Hatsume'|link=Mei Hatsume Inasa.png|'Inasa Yoarashi'|link=Inasa Yoarashi |-|Second Year= Shindo.png|'Yo Shindo'|link=Yo Shindo |-|Third Year= Mirio Togata-0.png|'Mirio Togata'|link=Mirio Togata Tamak.png|'Tamaki Amajiki'|link=Tamaki Amajiki Nejire Color Scheme-1.png|'Nejire Hadou'|link=Nejire Hadou Pro Heroes Allmight.jpg|'All Might'|link=All Might Enji Prifile.JPG|'Enji Todoroki'|link=Enji Todoroki Gran.jpg|'Gran Torino'|link=Gran Torino Shout.jpg|'Shouta Aizawa'|link=Shouta Aizawa Present_mic.jpg|'Present Mic'|link=Present Mic Midnight_MHA.png|'Midnight'|link=Midnight (My Hero Academia) Clones.png|'Ectoplasm'|link=Ectoplasm (My Hero Academia) Cementoss.jpg|'Cementoss'|link=Cementoss Power Loader Profile.png|'Higari Maijima'|link=Higari Maijima Mount.jpg|'Mount Lady'|link=Mount Lady Kamuiwoodkets.jpg|'Kamui Woods'|link=Kamui Woods FlhVwqySiQyp.png|'Sir Nighteye'|link=Sir Nighteye Taishiro Color Scheme.png|'Taishiro Toyomitsu'|link=Taishiro Toyomitsu 341323.jpg|'Captain Celebrity'|link=Captain Celebrity Villains All41.png|'All For One'|link=All For One Tomu.png|'Tomura Shigaraki'|link=Tomura Shigaraki Chisaki Color Art.jpg|'Kai Chisaki'|link=Kai Chisaki Ai.png|'Chizome Akaguro'|link=Chizome Akaguro Nou.jpg|'Noumu'|link=Noumu High-End's face.png|'High-End'|link=High-End M8qxGyIbEf6k.jpg|'Kurogiri'|link=Kurogiri Dabi Color Art.png|'Dabi'|link=Dabi Himkto.png|'Himiko Toga'|link=Himiko Toga Twice headshot.png|'Twice'|link=Twice Mr. Compress 2.png|'Mr. Compress'|link=Mr. Compress Muscular.png|'Muscular'|link=Muscular Moonfish manga.png|'Moonfish'|link=Moonfish Mustard debut-1.png|'Mustard'|link=Mustard (My Hero Academia) Gentle.png|'Gentle Criminal'|link=Gentle Criminal Ay6uqopCE3EV.png|'Kuin Hachisuka'|link=Kuin Hachisuka Vigilantes Kouichi Gallery Pic.png|'Kouichi Haimawari'|link=Kouichi Haimawari Knuckdust.png|'Knuckleduster'|link=Knuckleduster Others Villain Bots Color.png|'Villain Bots'|link=Villain Bots Eri Color Art-1.png|'Eri'|link=Eri Category:My Hero Academia Category:Verses Category:Manga Category:Anime